Healing a Blackened Heart
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Inuyasha always said she had a nack for getting in trouble. This time she can't help but agree. Cursed with immortality as a black kitsune, she was living her not so peaceful life on Maikai as a thief. Until one day she was dropped into the lap of  Kurama. Will he help heal her darkening heart or make the fatal blow?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart- Chapter One

* * *

Darkness.

That's how they always described her. She was a shadow with a deep seated distaste for the world. The only thing that kept her rooted to this god-forsaken planet was that sweet, little bundle tied up and hidden somewhere in this low-life infested dungeon.

She snorted and peered behind the wall she was currently using as a hiding spot. Her sapphire orbs narrowed as her tail whipped in anger. She should kill these fools for daring to take something that was hers, but that would no doubt draw more attention.

Her ears twitched at every snore and droplet of water that hit the earth as she dodged each and every guard in the main building; using the shadows to her advantage. Her long, raven mane flowed gently behind her as she flipped over yet another oblivious guard then slit his throat when he decided to look back.

These low-levels really weren't worth her time. They were weak and useless, but the prize they stole from her was priceless. She was willing to put herself in peril to get it back.

Her tail swished behind her as she reached the last prison door in the dungeon.

Her nose twitched at the scent of cinnamon and sugar then wrinkled in disgust at the stench of filth and dirt as she took a step closer to its heavy, wooden entrance. Her eyes peered around, quickly searching for the key as a whimper emerged from the other side of the door.

The jiggling of keys alerted her to the oncoming guard.

Using her powerful booted feet, she quickly flipped onto a nearby rafter and waited patiently for the guard to come toward her hiding place. Once he was under her, she expertly dropped behind him and stole the keys.

She unlocked the door and surveyed the damage to her prize. A low growl escaped her throat and her eyes tinted red as she gazed upon the red fox kit's bruised, battered, and bloodied form. His rust colored pelt was torn in some places, and there were several places where his bones protruded from his skin. She could tell that he was dehydrated: his usual black, wet nose was dry and crusted over with mucus and blood. The fox kit was only about a foot tall when he stood on all four paws and had mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

Swiftly picking him up and throwing his small body over her shoulder, she silently escaped the dungeon. Her mind was made up: screw the consequences, she was going to kill the vermin responsible for doing this to her kit. Only after she placed the injured kit in a secure hiding place away from the blood bath that was about to occur did she return to the dungeon, ready to cause havoc.

Her fangs gleamed in the moonlight as she entered the dungeon. There, dozens upon dozens of low-level demons were waiting for her. Her now ruby eyes dilated into a cat-like split as she scented the air.

Fear...

She held back a chuckle. To think that she, the once purest of beings, the once softest of hearts, could now strike fear into over a hundred demons with just her mere presence. Well, that was thrilling.

The smallest of all the low-levels was pushed forward from the crowd.

She silently sneered at their idiocy.

"P-Please spare us, Great Shadow." the small demon squeaked. A slow, fanged grin grew on her face as she examined their pathetic negotiator. It was about double the size of the red fox kit she snatched in the forest of Makai and had scaly turquoise skin that was covered in grime and sweat. Most of its teeth were gone, along with one of its beady black eyes. It only had a tuft of neon green hair on its head and two fingers on each hand.

She started to chuckle.

It was a sound that sent most demons fleeing. It was soft and feminine, but also sly, deceiving, and coated with blood lust. It was a terrifying sound that cut through a demon's heart like a knife through a slab of butter. The low-levels squealed and ran towards the doors, which shut themselves and locked the demons in; securing their fate.

The winds started to swirl around her, as purple ki coated her body. Her shadows elongated and lifted themselves off the ground: curling around her and dancing in savage glee. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light and her voice echoed within the sealed room.

"You really think that I would allow you to go unpunished after the crime you committed against me? You fools! You are lucky that I feel merciful today, for that is the only light that shall give your loved ones comfort once you are laying in your caskets."

Once the light died, there was nothing but piles of blood and gore that surrounded her. She fell to the ground panting. The shadow receded into her heart, taking yet another piece of her purity away.

Her ear twitched as she heard the reinforcements come running down the hallways.

She cursed that damn lord for all she was worth as she changed into her spirit form and ran down the hallways. Her seven midnight black tails gleamed in the low light, catching the eyes of the guards. She swore once more as she started to hear each exit start to close. After quickly calculating the most effective route, she dashed up the tower stairs. Higher and higher they went but she didn't stop until she could smell the dew of the rain drops outside and hear the deafening roar of thunder. Finding the first glass-plated window she could, the kitsune smashed through its iron and glass-paintinged frame and leapt. She fell at least fifty stories into the icy-cold moat that surrounded the castle.

Once she pulled herself from the waters, she started to run once more. She could hear the bridge's huge wooden surface smash loudly into the muddy ground and the guards start to chase her. She didn't even stop to gently ease the injured kit out of his hiding place under one of the great trees in Makai. No, she snatched him and ran. She ran and ran until she knew she was at the point of collapsing. She ran because her face was now in every bingo book there was out there. She just stole from a powerful new lord and didn't think about the consequences first. Now there was no place where she or her kit could hide.

Desperation took a hold of her as she saw yet another new pair of hunters take up the chase. What do you do when in every town you visit you added another person that wanted your head? Simple. You go to a place where there are no hunters. 'Easier said than done...' she thought bitterly as she winced inwardly at each stride she took. She had more wounds covering her body now. She had been running for weeks as they chased her. The bounty hunters after her had inflicted more wounds then she thought they would be able to.

She jumped along Makai's terrible cliffs: hoping and praying to God that the ground wouldn't give out from under her. She had only one means of escape, and it was one she didn't use because of its great risk. She tightened her jaw around the still unconscious kit's body as two other flashes followed after her own black blur. She knew she had to make a choice fast because the end of the cliff was approaching rapidly. She could either die here or risk dying elsewhere. Before she could even make a choice of her own, a black portal opened right in front of her. She tripped on her footing and fell through: allowing the portal to swallow her and her kit whole.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: Song: Evanescence Imaginary (Paper Flowers)

Beta: YusukesLover

Luna: Can anyone who the fox kit is? Review and I'll tell you if your right or not! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart- Chapter Two

* * *

She would always recognize this feeling. No matter how much she wished she could forget it; she would always recognize the signs as if they were as clear as day. First, there was that slight chill going through her fur, like the wisps of a cold winter breeze that swirled through a forest of black silk. Then, there was that howling noise that always rang in her ear as the air rushed by her. Finally, there was that tingling in her stomach that never seemed all that purposeful. She knew she was falling, even with her eyes closed, and she hated it. It was the feeling that allowed all of the nostalgia and sadness she had been repressing to flood into her system. It made her feel weak; she hated it. She hated the feelings and memories that were connected to this so-called movement and she would do anything to get rid of it.

Her sapphire hues snapped open as the smell of chemicals reached her sensitive nose. On impulse, her body curled in on itself; caging the fox kit's prone animal form inside of itself, as if to protect it from whatever was on the other side. She would protect him, even if it was at the cost of her own life. The portal opened. The sound of shattering glass and an ear splitting yelp filled the room as her body made impact with a beaker covered university table, breaking it in two. Her body twitched and spasmed as the chemicals seeped into her open wounds, but that never diverted her attention from the fox kit's still form five feet away from her.

He was whimpering.

* * *

Kurama frowned as he put down his rag and spray bottle. Only seconds ago, a blood-curdling yowl filled the air of the botany room.

'It seems to have came from the down the hall, in the chemistry class.' Kurama thought as he rushed to investigate the strange sound.

His frown deepened at the pain-filled whimpers that filled his ears when he opened the door to the chemistry room. Slowly approaching and crouching next to the table from which the whimpering emerged, he gently pushed the chair away and peered underneath. He only got to see a two emerald green orbs before he found himself flat on his back with a beautiful, snarling blue eyed black fox above him.

His eyes widened as her fangs descended in a grab for his throat. On reflex, Kurama grabbed the closest thing to him, a part of the desk that was destroyed earlier, and slammed it into the face of the black fox. Knocking it into the chair in front of where the two green orbs were hidden. She The fox snarled, threw the chair off of her, and stood in a protective stance in front of the desk. Moments passed as they stared each other down. She with an unwavering glare and he with a calculating gaze.

Kurama looked at the fox as it stood before fox had a long, sleek, midnight black body that was covered with cuts and lacerations. Her sapphire-colored eyes looked guarded and held mistrust. She had seven fluffy black tails which seemed to curl and float in the air, as if they were in water. Her four petite paws held deadly silver claws. On her forehead were four dark silver markings that where formed into a four-pointed star formation. A pink gem was laced around her neck.

'Devil's Shadow...' Youko's deep baritone voice whispered into Kurama's mind.

'What?' he questioned, only to have silence as his answer.

As his eyes continued to study the fox, he noticed that she was shaking. Her legs were trembling violently, like they were ready to give out on her at any second. The glass shards that were deeply embedded into her coat and the acid that was sizzling on her open wounds were undoubtedly causing her tremendous pain.

'She should be passed out due to the amount of pain she is in. How is she still standing?'

That's when he spotted it: an orange lump leaning against the grown fox's hind leg. Another whimper emerged from the lump as its lids slid open to reveal two emerald green orbs similar to Kurama's own.

'Ah... she's a mother.' he concluded.

Kurama watched as her legs started to shake more violently as the kit buried its face in the black fox's leg. The grown female's teeth clenched together at the added weight on her leg, as her eyes shone with pure pain. Finally, her body slumped towards the ground and her eyes closed. The orange kit quickly hobbled toward her face and pulled on her ear in the hopes that she would wake.

Slowly, Kurama approached the two foxes. The kit, noticing this, stood in front of its mother in a similarly protective stance to the one that she performed only moments before. Her blood started to pool around its small paws as it tried to look threatening by puffing up and growling.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you or your mother. I just wish to help." he said in a comforting tone, watching the kit relax with each word that passed his lips. The kit nodded, curled up in its mother's chest and regarded him with watchful green orbs.

Kurama sighed, picked up both kitsune, and brought them home.

He did this with a thoughtful frown on his face and a dozen questions running rampant in his mind. He peered into the back seat of his car and looked at the kit inquisitively before looking back to the road. The words the fox spirit inside of him had uttered kept playing in his head like a broken record. 'Devil's Shadow... Devil's Shadow...'

It continued to play even as he pulled into his reserved parking spot of the apartment complex he now resided in. Using the back fire exit, he snuck into his apartment and started to care for both foxes.

He would first have to convince the kit to allow him to clean him and his mother. He could still feel its gaze boring holes into the back of his head as he left the duo laying on the tile of his half bath. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs to start a bath in his master bathroom. After another battle of wits raged between him and the fox kit, he was finally able to convince him that he wouldn't drown him or his mother inside the bath tub.

He was not surprised to find that the mother had sustained most of the injuries between the two. The kit only had a few fading bruises, three broken bones that pushed through his skin, sported some minor cuts, and suffered dehydration and minor starvation all of which he wrapped and treated. The mother was far worse. She had internal fractures on both of her front ankles, numerous deep wounds on her chest, back, stomach and thighs that had been caused by numerous poison-coated weapo,ns and had the class room acid mixed into the open wounds. A small portion of her ear was spilt and infected, she had shards of painted glass and beaker glass embedded in her coat and was also suffering dehydration and starvation.

Kurama frowned once more as he laid down the spare covers to make a comfortable bed then gently placed both wounded kistunes onto the blankets. The kit curled into his mothers stomach and drifted into the blissful land of dreams peacefully; leaving Kurama to try and solve the problem they both provided for him.

He silently bid both animals good night as he shut his spare bedroom door. Flopping on to his bed, he tried to calm his raging brain to stop asking questions he could not answer. After promising himself that he would get some more answers in the morning, he too was captured by the relaxing comfort of sleep. His last thought was to thank the Lord it was Friday before darkness overcame his vision.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: My brain

Beta: YusukesLover

Side notes:

(1) like Midoriko's marking.

(2) lion king moment! XD

Reviews:

Kagomexseshomaru: Your right! It is the little trickster we all know and love! And I'm hurrying!

Angel4EverLostInLife: There ya go! Hoped you liked it. ;3

Diane: Sorry, but I kinda of don't have access to spell check right now due to my computer crapping out on me. And also I don't know how to get a beta! :..(

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: loved talking to you! Hope to speak again soon.

XxMomoMunchyxX: Wow I literally just got your review when I was posting this! Awesome timing! Well I guess you know which world she was cast into now and also how she sort of meets kurama! *Shakes fist in the air* Next chapter will have more dialogue! I swear that to you! Oh and your correct it is Shippo. I'm going to allow them to introduce themselves in the next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart- Chapter Three

* * *

Kurama knew foxes where known for being trouble makers, and he agreed with that statement fully. There was no argument on his part, but this was just mind-blowing.

Emerald green eyes blinked innocently as the now humanized fox kit took another bite of 'his' pocky and looked around the kitchen in confusion. The pantry was a total mess; sugary cereal boxes were scattered on the floor, cans of tuna and fruit where everywhere. There was a half-eaten raw chicken that was hanging on the ceiling fan, because when he was in his fox form he had gotten hungry. Packs of empty soda cans were on the counter along with some opened chips. There was chocolate sauce smeared all over the cabinets, along with some syrupy paw prints. Apple cores and wrappers littered the tiles he stood on in packs piles.

Shippo looked at his hakama, haori, and vest with a light blush across his face. He was covered in ninja snacks and other food articles that belonged to the owner of the house he was in. He peered through his rusty bangs with an apologetic glint in his eyes. "Sorry Red-san." He whimpered with a slumped figure.

Kurama sighed under his breath and pinned the humanized fox with an unwavering forest green gaze. The fox came up to his hip, had pointed ears, a fox tail, and two red hind paws for legs. He had red hair, that looked more orange when compared to his own scarlet locks, and curious green orbs. The kit was dressed in a back haori with green leaves embroidered on its sleeves, covered by a green vest, with a matching hakama. He had a green bow that tied up his now sugar-covered locks and had a slightly tanned complexion. He was slightly surprised that the kit's animal form was so small compared to his human form. He made a note to look up why later. He was just about to speak when the silver fox decided to honor him with his presence once more.

'Common Blue Blaze...' his darker side whispered to him, causing him to frown inwardly. 'Common Blue Blaze... Rare Devil's Shadow...' Youko said before disappearing once more.

Kurama frowned as he gazed at the fidgeting kit.

'That is twice in two days that Youko has spoken to me.' He mused as the kit opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Shippo." He blurted it out with a blush, causing Kurama's lips to tilt upward in a small smile.

"Minamino Shuichi, or Kurama if you will. It's a relief to see you up, Shippo-san. If you wish to clean up, the bathroom is around the corner. There are some towels in there as well. Just place your clothes outside the door so I can have them washed. I will lend you some the my brother left behind."

Shippo nodded quickly and scurried away, hoping to run from his embarrassment.

Kurama chuckled quietly under his breath when he heard the kit squeak in surprise as he turned on the washing machine. Soon after he finished cleaning up the kitchen, a blue-lipped Shippo emerged from the bathroom with a big green towel covering his frozen form.

"T-that wasn't f-fair, Kurama." he hissed through his chattering fangs as he swiped the clothing from the redhead's grasp.

Kurama chuckled as the kit slowly hobbled away to the safety of the bathroom.

"Maybe next time you should ask before you decide to raid my pantries?" he suggested kind-heartedly only to receive a scowl from the young kistune as he exited the bathroom.

"That doesn't give you the right to sabotage my shower!" Shippo whined with pout on his face. Kurama rose his brow as he gave the young kistune a look over.

Other than being wet and frozen to the bone, Shippo actually looked okay over all. Most of the bruises that he had disappeared last night along with his other injuries. He wearing a white tee shirt and some cargo pants and his demon attributes were gone.

"I was going to make some chocolate chip pancakes, but it seems you have already helped yourself to them." he stated with mirth as he made himself a cup of coffee. When he turned around he was a little surprised to find the kit looking at him very intensely. Shippo sat in one of the island's stool with an inquisitive, cut-throat air surrounding him. His emerald green eyes bore into Kurama's own as they cast all playfulness aside.

"Why did you help us? Or is it an everyday thing for you to take home wounded animals with extra appendages?" Shippo inquired with a frown.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you both there, Shippo-san. Though I do believe your mother needs to work on her introductions." he said lightly.

"Cut the crap, Red. What do you want with both me and my mother? And why haven't you taken it, yet?" Shippo snapped with an underlying threat in his voice.

Kurama frowned as Youko stirred once more.

'Common Blue Blaze... Rare Devil's Shadow... Pink Pearl of Souls...' He murmured before disappearing once more.

"Kit, I have no idea what you are talking about." he stated firmly. "You and your mother have nothing that interest me as of yet. How can I steal something that I have no knowledge of?"

Shippo looked at him in surprise before bursting out into laughter and falling out of his chair.

"The gods got to love screwing us over!" he wheezed as Kurama peered over the table in surprise. "I mean first we were sent there, now here! Oh yes! Thank you Inari! You tricks are simply hilarious! Just when my mother was starting to get comfortable you decide 'Hey guess what? How about we just mess up their lives once more for the hell it?!' Yes, thank you Inari-sama! Thank you very much! Your jokes are simply to die for!" he shouted at the ceiling before he broke down crying.

Kurama stared at Shippo's broke form on his kitchen floor in confusion for second before scooping him up into his arms, trying to offer comfort and lower the chance of picking a fight with the injured kitsune one room over.

"S-she n-ever d-eserved a-ny of t-his!" He sobbed into the elder man's shoulder as he carried him into the master bedroom that was his own. Kurama's ears twitched at every wheeze and sob the kit uttered as rubbed his back comfortingly.

"M-ma just w-wanted the damn thing *hic* gone!" Shippo whispered as a few more tears slipped down his tan cheeks. Kurama frowned thoughtfully as he slipped the brown covers under the kits chin and patted his hair down. The last thing he heard before he closed the bedroom door was the quiet whisper of "Kagome-mama never wanted you to die, Otou-san." Then door closed with a quiet click.

Kurama's frown deepened as yet another piece of the puzzle was placed before him. He cautiously opened the door to the guest bed room and peered inside. The black fox, now dubbed Kagome, laid there curled up and asleep. Her wounds where healing much slower than the other kistune's. To the point that he might still have to change her bandages hourly for her deeper wounds. Though the sight of her smaller cuts disappearing was a welcoming relief, he couldn't stop the small wave of worry that passed through him when he noticed that her nose was still as dry as cotton. He gave her and the kit plenty of water the day before, and with her demonic heritage it should have gotten through her system by now.

He frowned: when he tried to pry open her clamped jaws, they seemed to have a mind of their own and remained firmly shut. It was only when he turned his whole attention to the fox's face did he notice that her eyes where open. First he was surprised at this new discovery, then he noticed that she was gazing over his shoulder and her eyes seemed to have a grey covering over them. Wiping away the goop that was created during her rest, he examined her closer. Her nose was dry, yes, but it also seemed to be clogged, so she couldn't smell his scent. She was temporarily blinded, he noted. Her eyes seem watery like they were trying to wash away the dark cover that obscured her vision. And her ears seemed to swivel around as if they were searching for something... He almost hit his forehead. The fox kit! She was searching for his heartbeat or breath.

"It ok, Miss Kagome. Shippo-san is in the room across from us resting. I'm going to put some food and water in front of you. Do you think you can feed yourself?"

The grown female demon snorted at him and looked away, causing him to stifle a chuckle. It was funny to watch her act all big and tough even knowing she was about as dangerous as a newborn kit in her current state. Placing the water dish and food dish in front of her, he watched as she bumped her nose against the ground: searching for the two plates, just in the wrong direction. Smiling, he placed the two dishes directly in front of her nose, making sure not to make a sound and watched with humor as she was filled with silent pride when she found them. He silently watched her as she ate, wondering if all foxes were this egotistical

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: My Mind

Beta: YusukesLover

Reviews:

Diane: Thank you soooo much for helping me get a beta! *Crying Rivers of Joy* I've been asking everyone how but no one answers! Thank you!

Angel4EverLostInLife: There you go!

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: O/O I'm not that good! But thanks anyway!

Alice: Merci. Ici vous allez!

tinabug: Thanks hope you liked the new chapter too! ^_^

DragonFire Princess: Oh, he will! Don't you worry!

mikansakuraangel: There you go!

Foxluna: Kidda put a spin on your idea hope you don't mind!

Guest: thanks :D

Deathstarling556: Thanks!

Thank you all for reviewing, following and faving!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart - Chapter Four

* * *

Kurama sighed as he finished packing his backpack. It was Monday once more and that meant it was back to school. To be truthful, he was a bit wary to the idea of leaving the two foxes alone all day. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shippo. The kit knew far more about the human realm then he had previously surmised: which had both surprised and puzzled him. No, Shippo wasn't the reason of his caution. It was something else. The air hung heavy with tension; like it would before a battle was to take lead. He felt like he had eyes watching his every move but no one was with him. He was alone in his kitchen: all by himself.

He sighed to himself and leaned on the table. Maybe he was just being paranoid. It has been years since the spirit world had contacted him, his name had faded from Makai, and as far as the human population here in Ningenkai he was just another one of their own. So why was he so skittish?

A loud crunch cut the tense silence of the kitchen, causing his head to snap toward the kitchen counter. Peering over his shoulder, he blinked multiple times as stared at his unexpected guest.

It was a women, or should he say demoness, that looked to be roughly around his age in human years. He would have mistaken her to be human if it weren't for the two animalistic appendages sprouting out of her head. She was sitting on the kitchen counter gazing at something in her lap with half-lidded eyes while munching on a apple. Her legs sprawled out on top of the cool tile while her back leant comfortably against the wall. She had mid-thigh length ink-black hair that held a blueish tint when the sun shone on it. Her skin was pale but held a soft tan. She was wearing a black fighting-style cheongsam that had was decorated by pink sakura blossoms and embroidered with dark magenta. It went to just above her ankles and had slits for better movement. She had black mesh tights underneath the cheongsam and black slippers on her petite feet.

He watched warily as her petal-like lips start to form the first letters of a word.

"Flesh-bag..." she said in low warning. He stared at her, unwaveringly. "If you keep staring at my person you will soon find your eyes pulled from their sockets and placed in between my claws."

He watched her tall black ears twitch as he allowed his body to face her fully. He continued to study her as the breeze fluttered through the room and twirled around them.

He resisted raising a brow as her form stiffened and her ears flicked every now and then. Suddenly the tense air that surrounded them vanished as she turned her head to him.

Curious forest green meet empty sapphire.

Kurama nearly frowned at the perfected blankness of her mask. Everything about her expression was void of emotion and thought. For some reason, the mask she wore did not agreed with him what-so-ever.

She broke contact and picked up the book she had been reading.

Demons of the world: Fox Spirits the title clearly read. He instantly recognized the book he had "borrowed" from the old psychic the day before while Shippo was sleeping. In truth he had many text about fox spirits, its just that he never seen her kind in any of them. It was very irksome.

"Interesting subject you chose, Mr. Minamino... Or should I say _Youko_ Kurama?"

She took a delicate sniff as his form subconsciously stiffened at the name.

"Oh, pardon me. You're just his avatar. Well _Avatar_, I congratulate you for finally putting at least one pest in his place." Her voice was cold and rang with disdain as it bounced of his kitchen walls. If he had been any one else, he would have flinched at the abrasive tone. He could practically feel the spirit fox's dangerous smirk hidden in the back of his mind.

He watched her long midnight lashes flutter lazily as her empty pools of sapphire disappeared then reappeared. For reasons unknown to him, he found himself transfixed at the simple motion.

"Maybe the human species isn't so worthless after all. But one thing does confuse me, Avatar... Why didn't you take _it_? It would have been an very _easy_ steal..."

This time Kurama did frown. What was this item the two kitsune kept referencing to? And why on earth would he wish to steal it so badly? Was it the cause for the injuries that where inflicted on them? How did they get here anyway? So many questions yet so few answers...

"Miss Kagome, correct?" he inquired with slight puzzlement.

She tilted her head in confirmation as her eyes continued to search his face, her mistrust clearly displayed.

"Like I have told Shippo, I do not know what object you keep referencing to, or why you are so protective of it. But rest assured, I'm not interested in taking it." Her eyes narrowed with dissatisfaction as she twisted around to face him. Her petite feet and black silk tail swayed as she studied him for a little longer. Suddenly a bitter grin made its way to her lush lips.

"I see, you managed to cage the old silver." she stated with hostile resentment.

Kurama cocked his head in confusion.

"Caged?" he inquired.

"Caged, my dear Avatar." she confirmed with the tiniest hint of amusement layered in her bored tone. If he would have been anyone else, he would have scowled at her obvious amusement at his lack of knowledge. But instead he simply tilted his head and attempted to steer the conversion to his advantage.

"Miss Kagome-"

"Kagome." she said firmly.

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"Just call me Kagome." She stated as she tilted her head to get a better look at him. She had to admit he was fairly descent looking, for an avatar, but she suspected the fox had something to do with that. No normal human Japanese women could birth such foreign colors. At least that is the race she gathered his mother was: judging by the pictures she managed to see in his "well-hidden" photo book on the bottom drawer of his left nightstand.

'One should always gather information when its available.' she thought. 'This information just happened to be accessible from seven to ten am on the weekends and after school most weekdays.'

"Then please call me Kurama." he said politely.

She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"May I inquire how you managed get so mortally wound?"

"I was retrieving a old relic that belonged to someone very close to me in the past from a powerful lord. My small platoon's and my first attempt to reclaim the relic was fruitless, and resulted in Shippo and I getting separated and my men getting slaughtered like bovine. About month later, I tried once more. But this time there was two prizes on the line and I couldn't afford losing the chance of gaining either of them, so I went alone."

'A month? She left her kit inside of a murderer infested place like that for a whole month?' Kurama thought.

As if sensing his discomfort distate with the idea, her ears flicked toward him and her eyes turned stale.

"You should have more sense than that, Avatar. If I had really wish for my kit's death I would have done it _myself_." she spat with a venomous hiss, causing the avatar's hands to rear back in a form of surrender.

"Shippo is more than capable when it comes to matters of survival and thieving. He is also quite spectacular at gathering information, but lacks skills in battle. Did you really believe that I would willingly take food and water from you without checking it first?" She snorted. "Shippo is my eyes, ears, and nose when I am incapacitated. He is my son, partner, and second in command for a reason. Do not doubt his abilities."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully as her fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the book's pages.

"Now where was I?" she questioned lightly.

"You were just attempting your second attack."

"Ah yes. After pulling some strings, I managed to obtain both my kit and the relic. I was so infuriated at the damage those lowlifes had dared to inflict on my kit that I'd forgotten that I had no back up. My emotions overruled my thoughts at the time, and I attacked blindly. It was a foolish choice and it managed to get every damn bounty hunter, demon hunter, and pelt trader in all of damn Makai on my tail for the next few weeks. I was just about to pull my last ditch effort out of my fur when a portal appeared before me and I fell in by mistake. And you know the rest."

"Hm... May I inquire the name of the relic you sought?" he asked politely, not knowing that it was a very touchy subject for the lone female.

Just like that, as he uttered the first fragments of his inquiry, the gateway to the information the avatar so desperately longed to receive was shut in his face. Her frigid sapphires stared at him numbly as the tension slowly began to resurface in the small tiled kitchen.

"No." she murmured as she slid off the counter.

Kurama blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I said no, Avatar. N-O. You must have at least inherited the Silver's hearing, so get your head out of your ass, and start using it." she stated coolly as she walked over to him. He watched with curious eyes as she dog-eared her current placement in the book and placed it in his bag. She faced him, regarding him with the same blank sapphires he was quickly coming to loath.

"You will never acquire information about me and my kit's heist, nor anything of our past. That is the one part of my and Shippo's head we do not wish for you and your soul parasite to pick apart when you are trying to analyze us." she stated in a bored a manner.

Before Kurama could even grasp the request she just made, Youko's aura snaked around at of the black foxes own. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing. Annoyed, she failed to notice the long forgotten tingling sensation of her Reiki flash through her system for the briefest of seconds before it disappeared once more. Youko's snarl rattled through his head, causing forest green orbs to widen.

"I must find a way to leave before he finds a way to speak to you and informs you the reason for my distrust." she stated bluntly as she skittered toward the window. He rose a brow at the Hiei-like course of exit, a gesture she was glad to return.

"I believe you are late for class, Kurama." she stated and watched with slight satisfaction as his eyes widened and head snapped to face the clock on the wall.

He was an hour late! Wait, how did she...?

His head quickly turned to the spot she was standing moments ago, only to find she wasn't there. Kurama stared at the open window for a second before grabbing his keys and running out the door. His mind was whirling so fiercely with unanswered questions he never noticed how the silver spirit seemed to imprint the black vixen's unique scent into their mind.

'_Water lilies, lightning and moonlight._' Youko purred as he licked the purity burns that marred his pale skin in the depths of Kurama's mind. '_A miko shadow kistune..._'

How unusual... yet exquisitely so.

A sly smirk lit up Youko's calm facade that day as lust filled his soul. This was quite a rare beauty indeed. She is smart to follow instinct, and flee. Just staying close to the avatar would no doubt be a fatal mistake, especially in the state _they _are in now.

His deep, baritone chuckle echoed throughout the inky abyss that surrounded him.

The vixen was not going to be allowed to leave his grasp anytime soon. Permission or not. He would not allow such a priceless treasure to be wiped away once more. Even if she is a hybrid compared to the truth thing.

His golden eyes closed and with a smirk on his lips he allowed as his presence disappeared from Kurama's gold flecked forest green orbs.

They will be the one to claim the last Devil's Shadow in _existence_.

* * *

Kurama's fingers drummed against the hard oak tabletop as he distractedly stared outside, ignoring the irritating shriek of his literature teacher. So many questions ran rapidly in his head, causing his head to whirl. One thing about this whole situation he could not seem to grasp is the pain that seemed to be hidden in Youko's sudden snarl. He couldn't express how he knew; he just somehow knew. But truly, how could one harm a spirit? Also, how did the young women know when his class was? In Makai, only nobles and high class demon had the rare privilege to learn. Even then it wasn't always taken advantage of: the importance of battle strategy seemed to hail esteem above logical arithmetic.

Could she have taken advantage of the free learning offered here in Ningenkai? The only way she could have had access to the things of the mortal plane was if she had had enough money to pay the expensive price of creating a portal. Even so, the spirit world would have contacted Makai and informed them of the rip in the barrier. And with her power level, she would have been rejected. So how did the two kitsune obtain access to Ningenki? Who managed to wound the powerful black vixen? Kurama was no fool. When he first had contact with the female he had instantly known she was dangerous. But secretly, he liked the thrill of warning that coursed through him in tremors of excitement when facing mortal peril. But back to the two kistune. Was it the item that she and the kit were so closely guarding that landed the duo with him? What item is she guarding so fiercely?

He frowned as he blankly stared out of the classroom window. Slowly his eyes traveled to the well-worn leather book that peeked out of his school case. Why had she bookmarked a page that contained information on the silver species of kistune? What was her reason for that? An act of intimidation? A warning?

He sighed and rubbed his temples. For the first time in his life, Kurama felt bested by this small female's hidden knowledge. So many questions with so few answers...

* * *

Somewhere on a cliff's edge in Makai, two lone figures stood. Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the western lands watched as the sun slowly rose. Its vibrant yellow rays were slowly creeping across the sleeping land, awakening the dangerous inhabitants of the forest by its warm peaceful command. Not so far behind him was Koenma; Prince of Rekai, in his teenage form with a somber frown etched across his face.

"You know she's going to be furious when she discovers it was fake." Koenma stated calmly. "And the first person she will go after is you, Sesshomaru-sama. You are the one who told her of it and it's whereabouts. She will probably believe you have betrayed her. That and you hiding the real one makes that thought even more believable."

Sesshomaru didn't even spare the child ruler a glance as he kept gazing onto the vast wilderness.

"She will understand this one's reasons once this Sesshoumaru revel them to her. Did you transport her on the correct date?"

Koemna nodded.

"We transported her the exact millisecond it happened." he stated. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away from his cliffside perch; still refusing to flatter the godling by acknowledging his existence. Just as Sesshomaru was about to pass the silent male he spoke.

"What will you do once he awakens?" Koenma questioned, causing the western lord to halt his exit.

"Do the same thing she should have done the moment she first found out what he was."

"And that is?"

"Send him straight _back_ to hell."

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: Linkin Park, Shadow of the Day

Beta: YusukesLover

**Reviews**

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: ^_^ I'll try! Thanks for reviewing so much!

Diane: You know... You would make a great Beta. Want to be my Secondary? :D

Deathstarling556: Yeap, she sure is. But the only people who know that is Shippo and some others which you will see in the next chapter!

DragonFire Princess: THANKS! *U*

Toreh: Thanks! I finally got most of the plot, but rising action is defiantly not my strong point. ^^;

Foxluna: This was your idea. XD I love copy paste!

"poor Kagome and Shippo. i really hope Kurama and Youko can help them to heal from everything that has happened to them. Kurama will need to feed Shippo in the morning, and then if he can without Kagome waking up, tend to her and rewrap her wounds in fresh bandages and forward to reading more of this very soon. i really do enjoy this. and it's only the second chapter so far lol.  
laters,  
Fox"

Luna: *Walks over to Youko, ninja-like.*

Kurama: *Raises Eyebrow*

Luna: *Leans over unsuspecting fox*

Luna: *Glomps and Bites ear*

Youko: *Runs around with me attached* WHAT THE FUCK!

Kurama: *Falls to the ground laughing*

Luna: M'ne e'rs

SaffireRebel: Thanks!

Kaggybird (1): Patience my child, all shall be reveled in time.

Kaggybird (2): I'll try... *Rubs back of head* I'm so used to doing 1000 word chapters its kinda hard. But I'll try.

Silversun XD: Updated.

**A word from Luna: **Sorry if Kagome seemed like a Bitch in this chapter! :...( It made me sad portraying her like that. But don't worry next chapter she won't act like she has a 20 ft pool shove up her butt... much. XD Review! It makes me work faster.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart- Chapter Five

* * *

Five thousand years...

My blood red hues open and stare through the glass of my oxygen-enriched container. My loyal caretakers gasp in surprise as my fists ram into the glass repeatedly.

Five thousand years since I have last smelled her addicting natural aroma.

Spider web like cracks appear on the walls of my glass chamber. My scientists run around in a frenzy, thinking it was just another spasm. The fools. I close my eyes as I continue to the deliver deadly blows at a rapid pace. A smirk appears on my lips as I remember the last time we spoke. What a long hibernation it has been...

Five thousand years, it has been since I last touched her velvet porcelain skin.

The thick glass walls shatter all around me. The harmful clear projectiles fly everywhere, some embedding themselves into the skin of the imbeciles around me. I smirked in pure satisfaction as their gasps and small cries of pain enter my ears. Well those noises take me way back... Hers were and will always be lovelier, though.

Five thousand years since I last heard her soft melody.

My thick raven bangs clung to my temple as I walked nude out of my chamber. My crimson orbs scrutinize each and every one of the gathering lab staff as they check me over. Low-lives, all of them. They are nothing of worth compared to her; they have no right to sully the ground both she and I tread on. They're just walking claw sharpeners, that's it all. A fanged smirk reaches my lips. They're claw sharpeners: so let's see how good they can disgrace their roll on this planet. My mode suddenly soured and the amusement fell from my lips as the first servant approached me. My vixen was a thousand times more beautiful than the whore in front of me.

So many years have passed since I have last seen the divine form of my underworld queen.

I bit back the urge to snarl as a female servant approached me. I frowned slightly as the degrading demoness openly eyed my nude form: her hips swaying and her eyes filled with lust as she hands me my clothing. As soon as I was dressed, I severed her head from her body. Screams of horror filled the room as her head lolled on the ground and her blood spurted out of her body. Effortlessly summoning my shadows, the rest of the lab technicians were soon cocooned in their ink black darkness and their souls eaten by dark inhabitants of the netherworld. Licking the blood from my claws I allowed a wicked smile to cross my face.

Five thousand years since I last saw my little protégée, my goddess, and queen and it is far too long for my liking. I will have to punish her as soon as she is back in my grasp. But for now, it seems I have a dog searching for my pelt. I sighed and began to exit the laboratory.

Just wait a little longer my dear. It will soon be your blood, that I will be licking from my claws and your blood only. Just wait for me, little bird, just wait.

* * *

Black slipper covered feet landed soundlessly on the brick pavement of the ally. Soulless blue eyes stared blankly at the rusted shabby metal door in front of her in the low light of the alleyway. Kagome allowed her two orbs to trace the neon-yellow cursive written letters that hung over the small rundown establishment lazily as her ears twitched at the amount of noise hidden behind the door.

'The Wolves Den... Fitting name.' she thought as she stared at the entrance, counting down her last few seconds of peace.

Five.

The sounds of dishes clattering.

Four.

Whispers and confused voices.

Three.

She grimaced. An excited squeal and loud hollers.

Two.

Footsteps and an uncomfortable ringing in her two black appendage.

One.

The door slammed open.

She dug her claws in to her palms, creating five red steadily rivulets to flow out of her newly creating five red rivulets that steadily flowed from her newly created wounds. Her form twitched at the many different versions of her name that rung out in the wet alleyway.

"Nee-chan!"

"Kagome-nee!"

"Kagome!"

"Auntie!"

"Aunt Kagome!"

"Fox-chan!"

Her calm sapphire orbs looked at the excited group and greeted them in the order they called her.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, Ayame, Koga, Kiba, Tsume, Juhi pleasure to see you also." she stated bored. She didn't even have time to move before she found herself surrounded by young wolves. Her face turned a pale pink, unused to such attention as the young wolves cuddled and nuzzled her. The eldest by a couple centuries, Juhi rubbed his cheek on into the crown of her head flattening her raven black ear into it, while cooing. Tsume, the young white of his litter was a bit taller than her, and found it his duty to nuzzle his cheek into her neck while grumbling up a small vortex of curses. Kiba, the most recent pup she met, came to about her hip and was nuzzling it with vigor. Her eye brow twitched as she felt one of Juhi's hands slowly start to travel lower. As soon as he reached the base of her tail, she quickly push both younger wolves away, spun around, and landed a well placed high kick into the dark haired wolf's cheek. Juhi staggered back with a pained whine.

"Juhi..." she growled irritably as watched him spit out a few fangs. "If that appendage finds its way onto my person once more it will be forfeited along with your ability to reproduce."

The two younger wolves snickered as their older brother stuttered in fear of the raven haired female. They soon learned that the young vixen was clearly no in the mood to joke as for they soon found themselves under the mercy of her cold gaze.

"Tsume, Kida" she addressed coolly, causing them to shiver.

"Y-yes, Auntie?" whimpered Kiba.

"Cease your snickering or I might do the same to you." she cautioned. "I am in no mood for your petty squabbles."

They gulped and nodded quickly, before darting into the building. Hakkuka and Ginta following them to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Freezing sapphires slowly turned to her grinning wolf companions. Kagome raised a brow at the mated pair.

"I had a hunch that you two would have duty on this side of the barrier." she stated blandly. "The burrow had been so peaceful for over a month, I had considered sending a few troops to hinder your effort in hopes it would stay that way for ever."

Kouga rolled his eye at the indifferent Kitsune as Ayame stuck out her tongue, playfully.

"Oh, stop acting like such an ice cube. You enjoyed those parties too!" the she-wolf huffed mockingly.

"I took part in them, yes; but I never did enjoy them, even for smallest fraction of a second." Kagome stated with a small frown. "How would you feel if you had almost all of the unmated males chasing and batting at your tail for most of the night?"

Ayame, a bit envious, snorted and stuck her noise up in the air.

"I would enjoy it for all I was worth." she stated truthfully, before she looked at the vixen with pure understanding and worry. "But I'm not you, Kagome-nee. I understand you had it rough, but that doesn't mean you have the right to continue to live in the past. Inu-"

"I need you two to create another pair of Yūgana satsujin. Kouga, please get in contact with Totosai and inform him I lost Niku Abareru Hito during my flight. He will know what to do." she demanded, ignoring the female wolf demon as she threaded her delicate nails through the silk black strands of her tail. She pulled out a small dark pouch and threw it to Kouga.

Effortlessly catching the bag, he weighted it in the palm of his hand and looked back to the small woman, totally ignoring his stuttering mate.

"Okay then, I'll get you a portal. But I will have to notify Rekai about your visit so it will take a couple weeks. So they can authorize it." he said with a nod.

"The portal is not for me. It's for Shippo. I will be staying here for awhile longer." she murmured while Ayame silently fumed as they continued to ignore her.

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I have to deal with a confused fireflyfirst. Do you have any charms in the back? I cannot go out in my current attire." she snapped irked. Last time she checked, Kouga was definitely not her father, nor was Ayame her mother. So they have no right to go snooping into her affairs.

Kouga smirked, dug something out of his jean pockets, and tossed it to the irritable female. She rose a brow as she stared at custom made concealment charm.

"Do I look like a pet mongrel to you all?" she growled as she eyed the charm. It consisted of a thick looking metal chain with a black pearl on either side of the center piece, which was a double dog tag. All and all, the whole necklace was adequate, but it was the piece in the middle of the collar that irked her. It was a double layered dog tag; the front dog tag was a shiny midnight black with a silver empty bird cage engraved into the front of the metal. In the back of the black dog tag there were the three family crests to the houses she belonged to. Kouga and Ayame's were first; theirs was three small mountain peaks encircled in a double ringed circle. The Western Lord's was after theirs; his was the well known crescent moon of the west. The third was her son's crest, which was one of the illusion leafs he was so fond of using when he was younger. The second dog tag was silver and held her name, gender, birth date and both Kouga's and Sesshormaru's private number for when they were in the human world. On the bottom left corner of the silver tag was a small raven with a small ruby gem as its eye.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't claim me as one of your own or Sesshourmaru-sama's the dangerous industry I am in, you might just find yourself swamped by some of my vengeful clients." she huffed as she put on the collar. Ayame, at this time, just gave up and left the two to speak.

Kouga chuckled as he watched her demon attributes fade from her figure:her ears disappeared along with her tail. Her deadly claws shortened into blunt human nails and her fangs shrunk. He watched with amusement as she frowned confused for her hair didn't shorten.

"You look better with your hair long, Imouto." Kouga stated with a smirk as she huffed. No matter how much she changed he will always be there to protect her. Kouga just hoped they find the bastard before he finds them. Kagome wouldn't be able to trust them once more if she found out; her trust for them even now was hanging on by a thread.

"Do you have my kitten?" she asked with a glimmer of excitement.

Kouga nodded and stuck his thumb toward the building behind them.

"It's in the back, along with your hell hound." he mocked.

She huffed and allowed the wolf to lead her to the garage. Kagome almost released a purr of pleasure when she saw her metallic green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11/ZZ-R1100 safe in the garage and still in one piece. The only thing that kept her from doing just that and containing her mask was the fact she couldn't drive it just yet. As if he could hear her thoughts, Kouga released a sharp bark of laughter.

"It will be ready by the time Shippo leaves. So kept your tail on Kaggerz." he stated, dodging the swift kick she tried to deliver to his diaphragm.

"My car, Kouga. Though I am very glad you managed to keep your pups from destroying my Ninja, I wish to see my hound now."She stated firmly. Both of the vehicles had been gifts from the wolves she had gotten last year for congratulation on finishing the burrow's remodeling with Gin.

"For heaven's sake, Kagome, would it kill you to just call it what it is? It's a SSC Ultimate Aero 2013, for god's sake, not a dog!"

"I doubt it will bring my end Kouga-kun, it's just a car."

'Ya, a very sexy and fast car that you wish to drive at full capacity all over the whole continent of Japan.' she purred inwardly. Truth be told, if she said either of those names they would probably come out in more of a purr then a sentence. And she really didn't need to give the two wolves another reason to tease her.

Kouga pouted, but lead the way to the back of the building. Opening the door to the back road slowly, Kouga smirked as Kagome began thrum her blunt nails on her forearms which were crossed in an effort to contain her growing excitement.

"There are clothes for both of you in the back equipment in the trunk and your meds are underneath the front seat. You remember the code right, Kagome-chan?" he questioned as he kept the door open for her. He had to hold back a snicker as she picked apart the car with her eyes. After she finished thoroughly assessing the vehicle, she nodded and walked up to her hound.

The SSC Aero was shiny silver with two black stripes that ran through the vehicle. Its tire rims where black and had gold outlining and bolts. The interior was made of mostly black leather with touches of white and red mixed in.

"You got almost everything." she drawled as she pulled up the driver door and climbed in. Kouga looked at the back of his bar as he leant against the car side. Kagome shuffled through the clothing quickly, before grabbing the appropriate clothes and began to get dressed.

"What I miss this time?" he questioned, confused. What could've he forgotten this time?

"Did Ayame pick out the outfits this time, Kouga-kun, or did you?" she questioned as she pulled up her white hip hugger flares.

"Ayame , what did I miss?" He tried once more.

"I guess I'm going to have to thank her then. She is smarter then I give her credit for." she murmured, as she put the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Kagome..." he growled in warning. "What did I miss?"

Kagome leaned out of the car doorway, with a raised brow. She was wearing a sky blue halter top with straps that crossed over her breast and on her back. The top flared around her hips and had darker blue outline on the bottom. She wore a small black leather jacket that stopped at the bottom of her breast, white hip hugger jeans with two inch wicker wedges, and was modeling a small black leather messenger pouch. She had a set of white bug eyes place on her head and sported two medium sized silver hooped earrings.

"I do not have my license, cash, keys, and Shippo's concealment." she stated in a bored manner, as a small glimmer of amusement lit her eyes.

Kouga sighed and dug into his pockets once more. He pulled out her keys and a small necklace that held silver leaf on it and handed those two items to her. She nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Your license is in your wallet, which is hidden in your purse. Please strive not to beat your record on fastest time lost." he sighed with exasperation. The ability to wind people up has got to be bred into the Kitsune Shippo was had that uncanny ability and he's still a kit... sort of.

Kagome nodded, stood, and planted a caste kiss to the ruffled-up wolf's cheek.

"Thank you... Onii-san." she murmured as she stepped into the car, resisting the urge to bounce up and down in glee as she pulled down the looked at the keys and rolled her eyes.

'Those wolves really do have a twisted sense of humor...' she though as she skeptically eyed the small red bushy fox tail attached her car key. She sighed, took it off of the key chain, and it threw into the cup holders.

'Shippo would have a heart attack if he saw me carrying that in. Probably think I killed one of his kin.' she thought with a small chuckle as she put the key into the transmission. After starting up the car, she dug around in her bag, pulled out her IPod, and plugged it in. She allowed a small sigh of bliss to escape her lips as she put on a blood-rushing tune. Pulling the bug eyes on to her nose, she allowed a mischievous ghost of a smile to cross her lips as she let her engine roar. Kouga, who was still standing fairly close to the vehicle at this point in time, yelped and quickly jumped away from the loud and fairly clear message to move with a glare. Kagome smirked at him before tearing down the crumbling asphalt of Kouga's back alleyway. He watched her go with sadness in his eyes.

Ayame sighed from the doorway but he didn't move his sight from the alleyway she disappeared from.

"Sesshomaru just called." she informed him with a grave tone.

Kouga just nodded with a rueful smile placed on his lips. He always did hate lying to her, but it was for her own good. Knowing her, she would charge straight in and try to take control of the situation even if her fear provoked her into it.

"He has been spotted moving toward the mountains. Probably to gain some supplies before going to look for Nee-chan." Ayame stated with tears gathering in her large green orbs. "And to think we just got her back. Kouga, I'm scared for Kagome." she whimpered.

Kouga swiftly grasped her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I am too, Koi. I am too." he whispered as she sobbed into his chest. A lone tear slipped out of the corner of his ocean blue orbs as he clutched his mate a little tighter and stared at the spot where she had driven off from. The only thing that went through his mind at this point of time was did they even have a chance without her? He shook off the feeling of dread and focused on the crying women in his arms. He would protect them both to the day he died and that was that. Kagome was just going to have learn to forgive once more

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: YOU GUYS! :D

Beta: YusukesLover

**Reviews**

Sliversun XD: Updated! And glad I brought you amusement!

Angel4EverLostInLife: There you go!

FabulousSleepyHead: :/ What's confusing about it? If its has to do with the plot remember I'm just starting the story so have patience and your questions will be answered in due time. ;)

Julia N SnowMiko: Lol! Your excitement for my story really did get my fingers itching for the key board but sadly life dragged me to somewhere else before I could get my grubby little claws on the computer. Sigh such a shame. *Takes Cookie and Shoves the Whole Thing in My Mouth* Thanks for the Cookie though.

Life Is Like An Hourglass: Thanks. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter too!

Valleygoat: Thanks! Hope that the curiosity will inspire you to wait a little longer. I usually get a chapter in every two to one and a half weeks. ^_^;

g2fan: Here you go!

Deathstarling556: Lol! I find it amusing when our favorate miko screws with poor confused Kurama. Sadly our favorate red head wasn't in this chapter. But next chapter you'll get to see him I promise! I may even make Kagome screw with him a little bit more playfully. :3

Foxluna: Well you got to see part of the person Fluffy and Toddler where talking of. He will be reveled somewhere down the line.

Guest (Ch. 1): Correct!

**Word **(more like paragraph) **from Luna: **I'm so sorry people! Please don't take offense because I didn't get back to you sooner! *Dodges Flying Chair* Gah! Um, ok! I really did try to get this done sooner but I had a screaming little sister in my house for most of this and last week! That's probably one reason why my progress has been so slow! *Baby bottle goes fly across the room and hits my face* GAH! THE BABY FROM HELL HAS COME BACK TO EAT ME! *Slaps her self* Sorry literally running on sugar right now. Anyway, I really did try to finish this in a one week span but *heh butt heh* I had keystones and my classes were everywhere; not to mention I probably lost eight pounds because I lost my lunch check for the third time this month and was to scared to confess to my mother. So as you can see life has been kicking my ass. But in an effort to make it up to you guys I added another 1000 words to this chapter! I really did appreciate all the reviews! Thanks guys! *Shadow Looms over me and I whimper* ITS BACK! *Runs to my room and hides under the bed* Safe me peeps! Your my last hope! Turn on the emergency reactor and call the FBI! Its going to take over the world!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do own Yu Yu Hakusho or_ _Inuyasha._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart-Chapter Six

* * *

The high pitch screech of rubber tires rang through the air as Kagome made yet another hard turn around a sharp corner. Her engine purred as yet another cop joined her dangerous high speed chase. To be truthful, the cool female was just toying with the local police. She could easily out run all of the four cars behind her by entering one of the larger roads near her. With a large road that had straight pathway, she could easily pass their cars speed in seconds. But she was bored; she and bored never really did get along well.

Kagome rose a brow as she came up on her next four way crossing. There were tire poppers on both her left and right turns and a police barrier straight ahead. Her keen eyes quickly darted to the empty car carrying semi-truck parked on the side of the road a couple twenty yards away from the cop barrier. She snorted. Could they really make this any easier for her? This game was quickly becoming tiresome.

Quickly revving her engine, she made a vertical line for the truck. The police that had been hiding behind the truck in hopes to catch her off guard when she exited the vehicle gasped in surprise and leaped away from the U-haul. She smirked in amusement as people screamed in horror as her car did a cork screw in the air before landing on the ground and racing off once more. She frowned once more as the high pitch squeals of their sirens reached her ears through the loud bang of her rock and roll music. She was no longer amused.

Seeing an abandoned route through a nearby train station, she stuck her head out the window and readied the hidden gun that Kouga didn't even know about. One shot was all it took for the chain to break and the gate to swing open. Slamming her foot on her gas, she forced her motor to accelerate at a dangerous rate. Her chasers where quickly surrounded in a cloud of dust and where left to gape at the disappearing dot of the plate-less vehicle.

Kagome pulled over her car on to the rough gravel next to the street, pulled out her concealment charm and threw it onto the passenger seat. Her human appearance and regular youkai form flickered back and forth until her demon form settled back into placement. After turning the music off, she stepped out of the car and checked if the coast was clear. Her fuzzy black ears twitched as a small breeze blew into the soft tunnels of fur. They quickly located the soft sound of the police engines fading further and further away. With an affirmative nod she walked over to the train tracks with a coin in hand. Pricking her finger with her claws she thoroughly coated the coin with her blood and tossed into the rocks before walking back to her car, starting her long way home.

* * *

Kurama panted as he rounded another corner, his pursuer hot on his tail. He really thought this type of behavior that he received from the opposite sex would not be found in such a simplistic work environment, but it seemed he was wrong. He quickly ducked into an alleyway and sighed in relief as his harpy pursers passed him with annoying squeals. Relief filled him as they ducked around the corner of another street, but was it quickly crushed when the manicured hand of his co-worker covered his mouth and her smaller form literally latched itself to his own. He clenched his teeth annoyance as her horrid little follower's snickers met his ear.

"Shiuchi-kun..." she purred as he easily slipped from her grasp. Her chocolate brown eyes roaming his figure lustfully as he tried to regain his cool facade while mentally glared at the young females.

"Rami-san," he addressed smoothly with clenched teeth, before he let his eyes lazily float to her under lackeys. "Mimi-san, Byu-san."

The other two airheads giggled with false flattery, totally ignoring his smooth tone of distaste.

"Is there something you girls require?" he asked warily with slight distaste shone.

The other two girls watched with lust as their leader literally pounced on his question. Rami quickly grabbed the young man's black tie and hiked her leg onto his thigh. Kurama surprised by this bold move automatically jumped back a little caging himself between the blond haired women and the brick wall.

"There definitely is something I require, Mr. Minamino." she purred as she nibbled on his pale neck. Kurama mentally shivered in disgust as she rolled her hips into his own. "Yes," she purred once more not noticing the silver sports car that pulled up outside of the alleyway. "There definitely is something I require from you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in disgust as she rolled down her passenger side window. For the first time in a long time, the desire to help over ran her other baleful emotions and she decided to offer a means of escape to her young, scarlet haired host. Taking her black berry out of her purse, she snapped a few pictures before speaking.

"You better pray Mr. Ookami does not get these pictures, girl." she snorted coolly, her voice ringing coldly off the damp alley walls. She watched with an inkling of relief as whorish young women jumped away from their sexual harassed victim. Though why she was relieved she had no clue.

Kurama's head quickly snapped to the direction of that oh-so-familiar, seductively cold tone. His eyes widened at her new appearance. She looked utterly and flawlessly human and was sitting in a modern day vehicle. Her frigged sapphires quickly meet up with his own bewildered forest green ones before they slid back to the fuming Rami.

"And who the hell are you, slut?" Rami sneered while Mimi and Byu snickered at the hazardous young female. Kurama could feel sweat begin to gather on his temple as all his distaste quicky changed to worry. He knew the Kitsune was aware that she couldn't kill the girls because of human laws, but that didn't really reassure him much.

The corner of Kagome's lips tugged down a little further as her annoyance grew.

"Who I am should be of very little importance to you at this moment considering that you've just been caught molesting this young man." she said blandly as she motioned to Kurama. She watched with interest as the girls mouth instantly opened and started to form a spew of lewd come backs, before she cut her off once more.

"But I shall introduce myself anyhow. Considering one of us has to play the role of an adult here. You may address me as Kagome." She stated with a dangerous emphases that caused his attackers to shivering fear. "Nothing else. Now that I have answered your vilely conducted question, I will be taking this young man from your sexual disease infested paws."

Gracefully flicking her door up, Kagome started her sports car up once more and started to flick through her music. Gratefully accepting the offer to escape, Kurama strolled up to the car with a grateful smile on his face. She looked at him oddly as she put down her IPod, before quickly snorting while looking away with pale Peony cheeks. The message was written as clear as day to the young man.

_I **didn't** do it for you, Avatar._

He hid his amused smile behind his knuckles, after he finished buckling his seat beat. The irritated female scowled at him before looking away.

Rami's face contorted in anger as she glared at the petite women who lured her newest scarlet haired mission in the comfortable passenger seat of her sports car.

'I'm not giving up so easily, slut.' she thought with hostility.

Kagome, having felt the burning gaze of the blond haired waitress and feeling her unwillingness to back down, slowly turned her calculating sapphire-blue orbs to the young female's enraged muddy-brown. Her bitter cold sapphires quickly smothered the venomous flames of the youth's harsh glare with one message clearly written in her aloof orbs and by lifting the cool metal item hidden in her purse as her host reached for the car door. Rami and her two frightened followers paled as they glance at the young women's pale hand.

Kagome allowed a sadistic fanged grin to light her face as Rami's eyes meet her own. Her messenge still clearly shown as she allowed her hidden gun to glint in the sun light once more before stuffing it in her purse once more as her host looked to her.

Only after sparing the trembling female one last final look did Kagome nod to the scarlet tressed, young man. She calmly put her foot on the gas and slid out off her placement on the road side. Once the car had finally disappeared from view, Rami's knees gave out on her and she landed harshly on to the cold, filthy alley ground. Her lackeys rushed to her side, for once she couldn't even find the strength to snap at them and push them away. Empty sapphire orbs filled her thoughts as she cowered. Kagome's deadly indifferent tone filled her ears as her lackeys rushed her inside.

_I will enjoy making you bleed before the final bullet makes its way through your skull, whore. Run and hide while you can for the game of fox and mouse has just begun._

* * *

Kurama watched the street ways go by in a blur as the clouds began to darken. His mind whirled at the sudden realization that some higher demons may still be in the human world, cloaked in human skin and hiding away from the praying eyes of modern day society and perhaps Rekai. He peaked out of the corner of his eye and securitized the humanized black vixen. What in the world was she using to cause such a believable disguise? Were their higher levels like her hidden in ningenkai? How did they come here?

He was snapped out of his mused when she started to speak.

"You're pathetic, Avatar."

Kurama's brows ticked in confusion.

"How so?" he asked leaning on the car door as he laid his chin on his hand.

"You hold one of the most dangerous, lustful beings in the history of Maikai inside your very human soul and yet you are dumbfounded on what to do when a female practically pounces on you like an animal in heat." she sneered as she pulled up to a fast food place. "Pathetic."

Though, Kurama was not fond of the harsh blow to his ego; he allowed their conversation to wait until after they got the food. Almost instantly after they exited from the drive through, he began to counter the insult, accidentally losing track of what type of demon he was dealing with. Kitsunes where after all Kitsunes.

Kurama frowned as began to state his reasoning, "Kagome, just because Rami longed in a more for me in a more... involved matter, doesn't make her anymore appealing to me than before. Secondly-" He was cut off by the cars sharp turn.

Kagome harshly pulled the car into the emergency lane, yanked her concealment charm out of her pocket and plopped herself into his lap. She paid no heed to his startled intake of breath as she slowly gained her youkai back. She grasped his chin firmly with her claws and forced him to stare at her own sapphires as she searched his aura. Kurama looked at her with wide eyes as her breath fanned on his face. A small frown tugged at her lips as she released him and looked at him oddly from the driver's seat.

'The spirit fox is still there.' She thought with a frown as she slipped on her necklace, once more ignore the boys widening of eyes as she shifted. 'So it is the same male. Who would have guessed…?'

"Ms. Kagome?" he addressed her with worry as she started the car.

"The God's must really despise that parasite of yours, Kurama."

Confused Kurama inquired. "Why?" And raised a brow at the cool fox-like smirk that lit up the young female's face and listened to her explanation with interest as took along sip of his soda.

"Who would have thought that the legendary Youko Kurama's avatar would be such a primed, prissy, prude male?" she teased indifferently, but with mirth. The next thing that was ushered from her lips caused him to choke on the carbonated liquid he was drinking. "Interested in any other males, my dear? You know what they say, a hole is a hole."

"Kagome, I assure you that I am straight." he stated firmly, after he finished coughing.

'I doubt anyone could make that statement even more uncouth, well perhaps Yusuke could.' He thought with a fond smile.

"Right…" She drawled coolly as she stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kurama rose a brow.

"Do I have something on my face?" he inquired as they pulled into the parking space. He watched her contemplate something, before she brought her thumb up to her mouth and licked it. She leant over and placed her hand on his neck and rubbed off the pucker pink lip stick on his neck. Kurama blushed slightly in embarrassment, causing her to inwardly snort.

'He blushes when he has a smudge on him, but not when a female straddles his waist in a very undignified manner, fool.' She grumbled inwardly.

"Your face, no. Your neck, yes. I won't let Shippo ponder the things that occurred tonight. We will get your car when you have time. If you have work tomorrow do not waste money on a bus ticket, I will take you there myself." she said as she sat back in her seat and unlocked the car doors.

"You're not coming in?" he inquired as he got out of the car and picked up the food.

She shook her head and fiddled with the foxtail in the cup holder.

"I have some place I need to be."

Kurama nodded in understanding.

"Good night, Kagome." he said with a small smile. Kagome turned away with a small snort as he closed the car door. Starting the car, she looked back at the small apartment building with a small smile and whispered, "Good night, Avatar." Before she backed out of the lot.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: Song: Sixx A.M. - This Is Gonna Hurt

Beta: YusukesLover

Reviews (Less this time, ne? ;.( I'm wounded!)

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: Ya. Lifes such a pain but the good thing is that the hell grimlin hasn't been here once this week! I finally made it to Nirvana! XD

Silversun XD: O.O Can you look inside minds or something? Though I am overjoyed about your happy review, um... What do you think my plot is about?

KEdakumi: Oh it will be for you guys I hope at least...

FabulousSleepyHead: Hope my story made you feel at least a little better Sleepy-Chan! Get better please! ;.(

Deathstarling556: *Sniff Sniff* I'm so happy that you reviewed so much for this little piece! I wouldn't know what to do will out you Starling-chan! T-T

Foxluna: Thanks so much for the name! Our little idea is right below this line!

**Word from Luna (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT ****SKIP **OVER): Geeze, there's been alot of these lately. Hn. Ok, People I just want to point out if someone does not know this already, that this story is taken place after the Naraku and the whole Yu Yu Hakusho series. Naraku is a dead spider! *Spider crawels over key board. I get can of bug spray and kills the bug with massive amount of spray. Throws can over shoulder* Our villian will be a what was it called? was it OCC or OC? Ugh, Nevermind. But he will be a fake of your and my own creation. I have most of his background down and all of his story, but I need a name! So this is where you guys come in. I will be taking names form you guys for the next couple chapters. **The things you need to send me for the name to be egible for this entry/vote are: The Name (Duh.), and Its Dark Meaning. The Name HAS to have a dark meaning peaps other whys its not egilbe for me. (Ex. Naraku- Means Hell, Konton-Choas) **Once I'm about middway into the rising action then the entrys will die and I will put up the top ten names and the names of those who sent them. Sorry peeps first come, first serve. And you guys will vote for them the one with the most votes when my character finally is reveled wins! So what are you waiting for my PM and Review buton are just begging to be pushed! * Spider twitches. Luna flamethrowers it.* DIE ARACHID FROM HELL! DIE!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Healing a Blackened Heart - Chapter Seven

* * *

Kurama gasped for breath as he continued to run through the unknown forest. He didn't know why he was running or even what he was running from. All he knew is that he needed to run. He needed to escape.

He ran faster. His chest heaved in gulps of air as his lungs inflated and deflated at a vigorous rate. Looking behind him to see if his pursuers were tailing him, all he see was inky darkness. He could hear them; god he could hear them. Their twisted sneers rung in his ears like the high pitch squeal of a train. The problem is he couldn't understand what they were saying. Just like how he couldn't understand why he was running. His foot got caught on a root and he fell. The cold ground stung his knees unpleasantly as stray rocks and twigs dug into the exposed skin. The loud calls of his hunters meet his ears: all he could do is curl up into a ball, and wait of the inevitable to take place.

Just when they were about to come across his beaten form, a miracle happened. A giant fox about as big as a small horse nabbed him and threw him on his back. Kurama's blue fingers clung to the fox's mane like a lifeline as it ran. He locked his feet together in hopes for a better grasp and came across something that shocked him. The life sustaining crimson life force was leaking steadily out of the black vixen's womb.

"Onee-san, you're bleeding!"

He did not know the reason why he called this unfamiliar vixen sister, but it sounded so correct. Like he was meant to allow those words to usher forth from his lips. Like he was meant to be speaking so familiarly to this abused Kitsune. The fox looked at him blankly, brokenly, hauntedly. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he burrowed his face into the soft fur of the wounded animal. He didn't know why he was crying for the sorrow of a soul he had never met, but he was. Maybe he was in a dream? Or maybe a long forgotten memory of the spirit fox that dwelled inside of him? He didn't know, but at this point he didn't care.

They were jumping from edge to edge of a ninety degree cliff now. He assumed they left the forest when he was too busy soaking it the relief the black fox provided so effortlessly. That's when his pursuers came crashing through the trees. He could feel his whole body tense as their dark figures looked at them with sadistic amusement. He would probably never forget what happened next.

Five harpoons suddenly logged themselves in the black fox's coat. The vixen let out a horse roar as they were suddenly yanked back sending both of their bodies to the edge of the hazardous cliff. Kurama held on for dear life as the fox struggled to get a grip on the edge. Her massive jaws clung on an old root like a vice on an animal's hind. Kurama could feel his grip slip as their pursers tugged on the rope that connected them together. Another tug and the silk fur of the black vixens coat slipped through his numb fingers. He did the only thing rational at the time. He screamed.

The shrill sound that he uttered was not only his but one of a young girls. Their tones over lapped and blended together in a terror struck symphony of screeches as he started to plummet toward the earth. The black vixens pupils dilated and she did the only thing she could do to save him. She sacrificed herself.

Her giant maws detached themselves from the root and her body twirled around with the little energy it had left to let her teeth enclose themselves on his clothing. Digging her claws into the soft limestone of the rocks that held them, she reared her head up and tossed him on to the cliff top. All it took was one tug to send her spiraling down to the tainted claws of their foes. They wasted no time grasped all of her appendages: front paw and back. Then they heaved.

All Kurama could see was a burst of crimson red as her limbs were torn off her form. Her yowl of pain in engraved its own place in the back of his mind. The over powering stench of her blood filled his nose and fueled his rage. But all he could think of doing at this point in time was shouting his last desperate cry as the lights started to dim.

"Onee-san!"

...

Kurama bolted up in his bed, chest heaving in burst of air. Sweat covered his form as his mind started to replay the gruesome scenes that he experienced in his 'dream'. He was pretty sure that was not a dream, but he wasn't quite ready to label it as a memory from Youko. The emotions in it were so raw, so fresh. They even managed to muddle up his sense of detachment.

He sighed as he finished buttoning up his shirt before walking into the kitchen.

He wondered if the Kitsune in his dream could be a relative of Kagome's species. It was too large to be one of her own species, but the coat color and texture where nearly the same. He tried to remember the eye color of the vixen but found he was coming up blank. To be truthful he couldn't remember any of the attributes that their shadowy figures had either.

He frowned. Why was that?

A flash of orange caught his attention.

Kurama side-stepped the flying orange object just in time for it to run smack dead into the island chairs. The chairs fell over and allowed the object, or should he say person, to continue tumbling until they hit the wall. Kurama rose his brow and placed a small mocking smirk on his face as he said, "Why, good morning Shippo-san."

Shippo glared at him from his awkward position on the wall. His fox-like paws and butt were propped up against the wall while his tail, which was almost the size of a normal fox tail, was dangling down and tickling the part of his stomach that was left exposed from the shirt he wore.

"Touché, Kurama. But I will get you next time." he growled with an annoyed glare as he got up and dusted himself off.

Kurama just chuckled softly and shook his head.

"We'll see, Shippo." he stated softly as he picked up the chairs. Shippo jumped onto the island and began to inspect his lunch. The demon child looked up at the clock with in confusion, before looking to the young man.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked with confusion.

Kurama rose a brow and looked at him.

"The real question is why you are up so early? I have work before school." He stated as took his key form the hook and stuck them into his pant pocket, then turned back to Shippo. "But why are you up so early, Shippo?"

"Waiting for Mama to come back, she has my clothes." He said with a nonchalant shrug. Suddenly, the young boy brightened. "Oh! Ma's morning Jo!"

Kurama watched him with confusion as he jumped from the island to the kitchen counter. Morning Jo? What in the world is that?

Shippo shuffled through the cupboards with his sensitive noise looking for that familiar comfortable scent. He let out a small cry of accomplishment as he found the item he was looking for. Grabbing the jug of coffee with excitement, he jumped over the sink and began to make the hot beverage.

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed not remembering that certain jug in the cupboard. He never bought coffee, mostly because he never drunk the same high caffeine containing beverage... She couldn't have?

A soft knock brought him out of his musing. He was just going to answer the door when Shippo shot out of the room and with a delighted cry. Kurama was just going to go after him when he caught sight of the forgotten beverage. Curious, he lifted he cup and sniffed it lightly.

He frowned. So Morning Jo is just coffee? Who in the world came up with that idiotic term?

"If you are finished degrading yourself and my poor drink," started a sharp feminine voice causing the avatar to jump slightly and crane his head toward the direction of the kitchen entrance. Kagome rose a brow as she continued to stare at him from the doorway. "Could you hand me my coffee?"

The avatar nodded and held out the drink for her to take. Kagome pushed herself off the wall and walk toward him, entering the bright light of the kitchen. She was wearing a black tee that had the word 'Meh' written in huge letters in front of it and had on blood red fuzzy pajama pants. Her hair was in a braid and cascaded down her back to her butt. Her charm was on her neck hiding her ears and tail.

"Shippo is upstairs getting ready. He was very... Delighted to hear that you will be with us for most of the car ride." she stated as she took the coffee from him. "It seems you made quite a large impression on him..."

"Well, I-" he started but was soon cut off by the cool female.

"Stop doing it." Kagome stated with an underlining tone of disapproval before taking a long drink of her coffee.

Kurama blinked in confusion.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop doing whatever it is your doing that is making him become attached to you."

Kurama frowned.

"Kagome, I cannot make Shippo come to like me, any more than I can make you to approve of me. It is simply a choice on his part to get attached to me, whether you like it or not."

She looked at him oddly, before she turned around and walked away.

"Just try not to get too attached to us, Avatar. We have a notorious history of disappearing. I wouldn't want you to get hurt when I manage to elude you..."

* * *

The old table squeaked in protest as his brown rag harshly ran over the small speck of dry food over and over again. Kurama frowned at the small particle of scum before spraying it once more. Really, he had sprayed it like ten times already but the speck refused to budge. His ear twitched as it overheard the old couple the table over whisper over the morning news.

"Those poor girls..." whispered the old women. "To be killed in such a gruesome way and have their disfigured forms spread around like this... I hope their families find peace."

"Whoever did this to those innocent young ladies must have been one hell of an unlucky shot. Look at all those bullet cuts. They look like they kept grazin' them before finally putting one through the noggin."

The old women shook her head.

"Nah, dearie, the girls probably got those from the knife he used on them. Look how deep the cuts are: definitely a knife." the old women stated as she drank her coffee and looked at the newspaper. "Oh look, it says they where workers here."

At this Kurama's ears perked. They worked here?

"Is that so? Well, maybe if we ask someone they can give the girls families our sincerity." His eyes searched the room until they landed on Kurama. "Hey, Boy! Would you get over here!"

Kurama's head turned to their direction as the old women kicked her husband's ankle from under the table.

"Always so rude, Nicholas." she huffed as the old man whined. Kurama bit back a chuckle as he approached the two regular customers that he rarely got to serve.

"Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" he inquired knowingly causing the old women to chuckle.

"Oh, we already know you were listening, Shuichi." she stated with mirth, causing him to wonder how in the world the women managed to remember the staff's names. "You're so noticeable when you're actually paying attention and not off in that little world of yours."

He smiled politely as he listen to the older man's grumbles on how his wife was a witch earning him another kick.

"Anyway will you tell Mimi's, Byu's and Rami's folks that were terribly sorry for their loss." she asked with a sad tone.

Kurama's lips lost their curl.

"Rami-san, Byu-san and Mimi-san are dead? I just saw them yesterday..." he asked with slight disbelief.

The old women nodded, sadly and handed him the paper they were inspecting.

"Yeah, bodies were found floating in a park lake early in morning. Along with two other unknown young girls." the old man said bitterly as Kurama unraveled the rolled parchment. His eyes narrowed at the image he saw. There where the three girls bodies on the front page. Their bodies where indeed mangled. Deep cuts and lacerations covered their skin in a wide variety. Each girl had wide eyes and a prominent bullet hole in their skull. Their faces where twisted up in expressions of pure horror and agony. Deep indents around their wrist showed that they were bound and tied. The thing that confused Kurama is that there was no signs of bondage on their ankles meaning that the girls a had the use of their feet. But why would a murder allow his or her victim a means of escape?

'Unless the reason was to allow the girls to attempt to escape... What a sadistic bastard.' Suddenly his eyes narrowed in at one of the cuts that covered most of Rami's back that seem different from the rest. Five long lines covered most of the girls back... They almost looked like...

His eyes widened and he curtly looked to the older women.

"Who where the other to girls? And why are they not being shown?" he asked hoping he was mistaken.

The older women frowned.

"Those two where in such bad shape, the police put them off-limits to be shown in the newspaper and television." she stated solemnly. "They think some type of canine was used on the last two. They said that claw marks and teeth marks where all over the skin. Their faces where ripped clean off."

Kurama nodded to old women and assured her that the message would be received, before checking out of the restaurant and heading to school. He had a fox to question as soon as he was out and he would stay up all night if he had to if it meant he would receive the answers he was not hoping for.

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth as she hopped threw the window. It was about one in the morning but she needed to know Shippo was still okay with the avatar. She needed to know that they hadn't figured out that she had him with her. He was so comfortable around the avatar... She couldn't take that away from him just yet.

She hissed softly as she put more pressure on her wounded side. More of the crimson fluid slipped through the thin fabric of the cloth and coated her pale fingers.

Forest green eyes watched her from the other side of the room with distaste.

"It seems you have already mange to elude me, Kagome." he said coldly and watched with predatory satisfaction as her from jumped causing more of the crimson to spill out of her open wound. She hissed in pain as he stalked forward continuing his speech, "I see, one of them managed to fight back, ne Kagome?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Avatar?" she stated with a hiss as he started to circle her.

"What did those poor girls do to you, Kagome-san?" He asked as he look circled her. She looked at him in confusion. "What did they do to deserve such terror before you ripped them to pieces?"

"What girls, you idiot? I didn't wound any idiotic human females! Yeah, sure I was thinking about having some fun with that whore, Rami, but I wouldn't actually end her life! I couldn't no matter how much I wish I could! There are laws here in the human world for us demons, Avatar. And breaking just one means a one way ticket back to Makai or death. So WHY would I risk the safety of both myself and my kit just to kill a bunch of whores!" she snarled as she backed toward the window ready to make a break for it.

"Then explain to me, just why you are bleeding? And where were you last night?" he inquired coldly.

She hissed at him like an angry cat and blandly cussed, "Fuck you, Avatar!" Before disappearing out the window.

The avatar blinked in surprise before rage bubbled up in his chest. Where the rage came from he didn't know but the snarl that course threw him was the thing that brought him back to earth. Realization hit him like a brick wall and a small amount of guilt made its way through his system. He didn't truly know the number of high levels that lived in the city, nor should he have doubted the amount of sheer will Kagome put in all to protect her kit. In truth he knew nothing, and the reasonable human responds was to jump to the first thought that came to mind. Sadly, the first thought was Kagome. He shouldn't have made such a foolish mistake. He wasn't human. He was an avatar: a human that held most of the knowledge of the demon that was housed inside of him. He shouldn't have made such a low class mistake.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his scarlet tresses as he stared out the open window with a nagging tug of guilt. There was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was hope that he would be there when she came back for the kit.

Youko Kurama was mad. No. He was downright pissed! How could Red do that to their lovely Vixen?! Did he not smell the purity in her scent?! Did he not see the hurt that flashed in her eyes for the briefest for seconds before disappearing into pure rage?! How could he do this to their little miko?!

He snarled inside his dark black abyss.

The truth was the rage the demon container had was not of his own but of the silver fox's. Oh how that fox wish he could just transform on the spot and run to the vixen and lick her wounds away. But no he was stuck in here!

A fanged smirk stretched across his face.

But not for long. Once she finds out that Red has the serum, she will no doubt have to confess her special ability.

He chuckled darkly as he curled himself into a tight ball. Just a little longer. Just a little longer.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Muse: Song:

Reviews:

DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: Thanks kinda figured that out after! ^^; Looked on google! :D

Silversun XD: Aw. Well that sucks! But at least I updated! XD

Guest (1): There you go! How do you like this update! Kurama and Kaggerz got into there first fight! Sniffles such a big step!

Deathstarling556: XD Well at least the sluts are dead now! Maybe not by Kaggerz hand, but hey at least Kurama will be abe to go on in a sexual haressment free environment! XD Thanks for the name on my name board now!

FabulousSleepyHead: Well there it was Sleepy-chan! Did you decide what phone you want yet?

Maxeyn: :D Thanks! Your names are now on my super special name board! They both very close to the character! X) Great Job!

Foxluna: Loved our silly converation! Vemon is now resting in peace in my backyard! :D

Tears101 (Your name won't stay for some reson so I'm just gonna call you tears! X) . ): Updated my dear! Hope you try to send me some names!

**Want THREE names before I even think about typing peoples! XD So gimmie gimme!**


End file.
